


Страшные джаккуанские сказки

by Jonathan_Livingston_Seagull



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Rey-Centric, Short Stories, it's always been Jakku, sands creepy stories
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_Livingston_Seagull/pseuds/Jonathan_Livingston_Seagull
Summary: На Джакку детям не рассказывают сказок. Только истории о пустынных демонах, о гневе богов, и о незнакомцах, которых нельзя пускать через порог, даже если это порог искореженного взрывом, потрепанного AT-AT. Эти истории и люди, и тидо называют одинаково — «ар-р’ийят-тахдир», «то, о чем предупреждает Р’ииа».





	Страшные джаккуанские сказки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/gifts).



На Джакку детям не рассказывают сказок.  
Только истории о пустынных демонах, о гневе богов, и о незнакомцах, которых нельзя пускать через порог, даже если это порог искореженного взрывом, потрепанного AT-AT.  
Эти истории и люди, и тидо называют одинаково — «ар-р’ийят-тахдир», «то, о чем предупреждает Р’ииа».  
Все принимают эти предупреждения как должное. Как наставления о том, что не следует подходить близко к гнездам стальноклювов, когда у них вылупляются птенцы, или как то, что после недели дождей, челюстегрызы охотятся стаями.

Первый раз ар-р’ийят-тахдир Рей слышит, когда количество черточек на стене ее жилища еще даже не достигло сотни.  
«Это метка отца всех голодных духов», — бурчит старая Траз и тыкает в лицо Рей темным скрюченным пальцем. Рей хлопает глазами и сильнее вжимается в стальную опору навеса, под которым собрались мусорщики. Она и без того знает, что ее лицо сплошь усыпано веснушками и дети из «свободных» поселений часто дразнят ее за это.  
«Шу-ман любит женщин, и маленьких девочек тоже, » — продолжает Траз, и лучи закатного солнца прочерчивают на ее сморщенном лице кровавую полосу. «У Первого Человека было семь жен, и старшую из них Шу-ман отметил, когда она вела банта к водопою. Это было в те времена, когда на Джакку еще были реки. Шу-ман схватил горсть речного песка, швырнул его в лицо женщине и оно покрылось незаживающими язвами. Первый Человек был опечален, ибо он любил эту жену больше других, но все же отослал ее подальше от поселения. Никто не знал, не перекинутся ли эти язвы на других домашних.  
Женщина ушла ночевать к скалам, где очертила охранный круг, но в первую же ночь Шу-ман обрушил кусок скалы, чтобы круг разорвался. Тогда он подошел к старшей жене и возлег с ней, а наутро выел ее сердце и обглодал все кости на руках».  
Траз вздыхает, и помешивает угли в костре, где прокаливают детали, прежде чем очистить их от ржавчины.  
«Так же он поступил и со второй женой, » — хмыкает она, словно сама мысль о шалостях демона доставляет ей удовольствие. — «Несчастная попыталась укрыться в излучине реки, но Шу-ман наслал такую бурю, что засыпал все русло мертвыми деревьями и песком, и добрался до нее. Так на Джакку и появилась первая пустыня. Кельвиново ущелье и есть та, старая, река».  
Траз жует губы и вглядывается за горизонт.  
«Третьей, самой из младшей из жен удалось спастись. Она так усердно молилась Р’ииа, что огонь костра, за которым она спряталась продержался до утра. А потом еще до одного утра. Когда же огонь начал гаснуть, младшая жена в отчаянии взяла горящую головню, приложила ее к меткам демона и тот исчез. Когда ожоги зажили, остались только мелкие пятна, и младшая жена смогла вернуться домой. Вот только все ее дочери до сих пор носят эту метку, и порой видно, что у них бывает две тени, и вторая — темнее первой. Это Шу-ман ходит за ними по пятам и ждет своего часа».

Когда Траз заканчивает раздавать ужин, Рей долго не ложится спать. Все время вглядывается в свою, колеблющуюся при свете костра тень, и боится, что вот-вот рядом с ней появится вторая.


End file.
